steven_universe_2fandomcom-20200214-history
The Roaming Eye
The Roaming Eye is a massive meteor-like Homeworld tracking spacecraft which first appears in "Barn Mates". It was used by five Ruby soldiers, Doc, Eyeball, Army, Navy, and Leggy, to search for Jasper, before being commandeered by the Crystal Gems during the events of "Back to the Moon" and "Bubbled". Appearance The Roaming Eye is a red and spherical-shaped craft similar to the Red Eye. The center of the ship has a yellow triangular indent where eyes are located. Originally, there is only one yellow hexagonal eye from the center, but when the ship locates Steven, Peridot, and Lapis, four more eyes appear, which could be the Rubies inside looking. When the Roaming Eye is beginning to launch an attack, the central screen turns from yellow to red. At the bottom of the Roaming Eye are three spikes protruding from the ship; two in the front and one in the back, most likely used as landing gear. The main door is located below the triangular screen, and opens outward to form a ramp. The top of the ship has a hatch for entering and exiting the ship. The interior consists of a single room, its size considerably larger than the ship's exterior would suggest. There are five consoles located around the perimeter of the room, each with a chair and window screen displaying a view of the outside. The largest console is located at the front of the room, and is used for piloting the vessel. Abilities By using a sort of anti-gravity drive, it can defy Earth's gravitational pull, freely levitating over the surface. From the center of the ship, the Roaming Eye can emit light for spotting targets. While it is not shown, it is implied that the Roaming Eye has some offensive maneuver. It also has a tractor beam for collecting or capturing things while in space. The Roaming Eye has a scanner, used to scan and lock onto Gems. The Roaming Eye also possesses an ability to transport from one place to another in an unimaginable way. Due to the advanced technologies of Homeworld, the Roaming Eye can use a stable "black hole"-like matter and stretch to the specified planet they seek to explore with less to no friction needed. When the Roaming Eye travels this way, the spherical shape deforms, becomes elongated, and a black sphere levitates above the ship. History "Barn Mates" The Roaming Eye chases Peridot, Lapis, and Steven into the barn. It emits light into the barn, which causes the three to flee back outside in panic. When the Roaming Eye clearly sees the three targets, the screen in the center turns red. However, Lapis easily crashes it into the ground with a water hand. After crashing, a white diamond shape is branded into the ground. The hatch on the top opens up, and a Ruby climbs out. "Hit the Diamond" Five Ruby soldiers climb out of the device. During the baseball game, the Roaming Eye is used as a pitcher's mound. At the end of the game, when the Rubies lose, they climb back into the device and leave for Neptune where they believe Jasper is. "Earthlings" The Roaming Eye is briefly seen in the background at the end of the episode when Lapis has contained the Ruby soldiers in separate water bubbles. "Back to the Moon" The Roaming Eye is used to travel to the Diamond base located on the moon. The inside of the ship and its controls are seen for the first time in this episode. The large interior is revealed, capable of easily fitting all five Rubies and four Crystal Gems (including Amethyst, who shape-shifted herself into a larger form while imitating Jasper). It is left behind by the Rubies when Steven opens the moon base's airlock, launching the Rubies into space. "Bubbled" The Roaming Eye is commandeered by the Crystal Gems to locate and retrieve Steven from the depths of space and return safely to Earth.